We Made Promises
by Emotionality
Summary: My opinion is that summaries are pointless but here it is: Rachel's dad hate Finn. Rachel and Finn are in love. One will die, one will live, but both made promises and plans.


**Hi guys! Once again I will be posting many stories as I can and I have just finished all my tests. I will be deleting 'Rose for the pale heart' as people thought I copied, but I didn't. I guess great minds think alike :). I'm not really that great minded. Anyways I was inspired by so many tragedy stories and hurt/comfort stories, so I decided I would make this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, althought I wish I did. I'm obsessed with Cory! He is so hot! hot! hot!**

**Here is the story! Hope you guys enjoy. And you will see the story that I was inspired by (It will be mentioned)**

Chapter One: Red Romance.

Rachel was on a swing in a park and Finn was pushing her. It was a beautiful day, the Sun was going down and the sky was golden colour, and it felt so peaceful. Rachel was laughing with happiness and Finn was happy too knowing that she was happy with him. After they got tired, they sat down beside an oak tree. "Remember this tree?" Finn asked. "Yeah, our first date was here" Rachel smiled and leaned towards him and kissed him; Rachel wanted to last the kiss forever but her lung didn't give her permission. When they were out of breathe, Finn stood up. "Where are you going?" Rachel asked surprisedly. "Just wait there" Finn replied joyfully. Finn picked up a sharp stone and started to carve on the tree. Rachel watched him and happy memories started to fill up her mind;_ she remembered seeing Finn for the first time when he was with Quinn. Santana has pushed her so hard that she was about to fall until Finn had caught her and Quinn was so angry with him for helping 'the lonely lifeless loser', she hated being called that. Ever since that day she met Finn, she couldn't stop thinking about him, he was in her mind 27/7, even in her dreams he was there (was that a good thing or a bad thing?) and ever since the day he asked her if she would like to be his girldfriend, she couldn't be more happier and she told herself that she was so lucky._

_Then another flashback entered her mind and she saw Finn and herself going inside her house to introduce him to her fathers but then when they saw him they suddenly got angry and threw him out of the house and they didn't even explain why... Rachel always thought that they thought that he was a bad influence on her and that he was not good enough for her. Her fathers even threatened her that if she was ever caught with him again then she would get tortured brutally and something bad will happen to him... She was scared that night and all she wanted was to protect him and be safe. That night after the arguement, Finn had texted her, she remembered every single word of it. " I love you no matter what happens, I will fight for you Rach. Don't forget that, no matter what your fathers say or other people in this town. I love you forever and always. Goodnight baby". Finn left a couple of kisses and a smiley face; Rachel's heart sank and she started crying. A knock was then heard from her door and Rachel quickly had to put her phone under her pillow. They asked why she was crying. She said that she read an emotional story called 'She is tomorrow, I am today' and her fathers had believed her and told her to go to sleep. When they left, Rachel took her phone out and pressed reply. " I love you too. I will need to talk to you tomorrow in the school basement. 7:15am prompt. Don't be late. Love you, goodnight Finn." Rachel started to add many kisses as she can and pressed send and drifted of to sleep. That morning they decided that they would run away after they graduated._

When she snapped out of her flash backs, she became conscious and realised that Finn had finished carving and was just watching her with a grin on his face; he loved watching her think, it made him think about what she was thinking. "Hey what are you thinking about?" he asked innocently. "Nothing... I love you Finn". Finn's grin grew making his face look cute. "Look at the tree" Rachel looked at the tree and it was perfectly carved, it had a huge heart, it also contained her name, it said '_Rachel Berry + Finn Hudson = Forever & Always'_ Rachel had started crying with gleeness, she only showed her weaknesses to Finn and her fathers. 'Beautiful' she thought, she then looked at Finn and he pointed at the tree again but in a different area this time.

_'Promise by Finn Hudson,_

_I will always love Rachel Berry forever and always, I will marry her someday and she will always be my shooting star that I will always follow from life till death. Maybe someday we will have a loving family. I will never EVER hurt her again.'_

Rachel's heart melted metaphorically and she gave Finn and long lasting, tight embrace. She was crying all over him and Finn started to rub her back. "It's true you know... I will always love you Rach."

"Finn... I will never stop loving you. You are very romantic and I don't know how I am so lucky to have you"

Rachel and Finn lied down on the green smooth grass and watched the Sunn getting invaded by bright stars and a dark sky. Rachel felt relaxed and the wind's breeze made it more comforting. She looked at Finn and he looked back and smiled. She decided to lean on his chest which was comfortable and she could feel his heart thumping rapidly. And soonly after, they both fell asleep...

*Glee!*

Finn's phone started to vibrate viscously, it startled Finn and he accidentally woke Rachel up aswell. "Crap Rach it's my mom calling and it's already 10.00PM! You're dads will be worrying!" Finn started to panic so he stood up gently not wanting to hurt Rachel and ran to his red old truck. Meanwhile, Rachel was still half asleep but she had no choice but to force herself to wake up completely. "Ahh... Rach... What are you going to tell your dads?" Finn asked worriedly. "I don't know!" fear started to overwhelm Rachel and she knew that her dads would ask her and they would be able to sniff if she was lying or not. The truck's engine started to roar furiously, soon they rushed to Rachel's street but parked 5 houses down. "Rach, you have to go, it's getting late now, text me before you go to sleep so I know you're okay". Rachel nodded and got out of the truck. Finn watched her sprint to her house making sure no one saw him aswell.

**So what do you guys thing? Brilliant? Or should I give up? Reviews would make me happy. Thanks.**


End file.
